With an increasing interest in sustainable energy production there is a focus on using photovoltaic modules for producing electric power. Photovoltaic (PV) modules include a plurality of photovoltaic (PV) cells, that are also known as solar cells. Since the output voltage of one cell is relatively low, a PV module usually includes a string with a plurality of series connected solar cells, such as between 50 to 100 cells connected in series, or even several such strings connected in parallel.
A PV module provides a DC supply voltage, while power grids, such as national power grids, have an AC supply voltage. In order to supply the energy provided by a PV module to the power grid it is, therefore, necessary to convert the DC voltage of the PV module into an AC voltage that is consistent with the AC supply voltage of the power grid.
A first approach for converting the PV module DC voltage into a power grid AC voltage includes connecting several PV modules in series so as to obtain a DC voltage that is higher than the peak voltage of the power grid AC voltage, and converting the DC voltage into the AC voltage using a DC/AC converter. The amplitude of the DC voltage is typically between 200V and 1000V. High DC voltages, however, are critical in terms of the occurrence of electric arcs.
According to a second approach, a plurality of DC/AC converters are provided, where each of these converters is connected to a PV module. The individual converters have their AC voltage outputs connected in parallel and each of these converters generates an AC voltage that is consistent with the power grid AC supply voltage from the DC voltage provided by the string of solar cells. The DC voltage provided by one PV module usually has an amplitude in the range of between 20V and 100V, depending on the number of cells that are connected in series within one module and depending on the technology used to implement the solar cells, while the peak voltage of the power grid AC voltage is about 155V or 325V, depending on the country. However, due to the large difference between input and output voltages these converters have a disadvantage in terms of efficiency.
According to a further approach, several DC/AC converters are connected in series, where each of these converters receives a DC supply voltage from a PV module. In this system a central control unit is employed to synchronize the individual DC/AC converters in a multi-level switching pattern. This system requires constant synchronized control of all individual units.